


No Love Like Alayne's

by ladylace616



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Abusive Parents, Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Anxiety, Assault, Blow Jobs, Child Abuse, Complete, Cunnilingus, Cutting, Dark, Depression, Dirty Little Secret, Dubious Ethics, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Eating Disorders, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Family Secrets, Graphic Depictions of Illness, High School, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Incest, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Keep it in the family, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Modern Era, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent/Child Incest, Past Child Abuse, Past abuse of a minor, Secret Relationship, Self-Harm, Sexual exploration, Stalking, Therapy, Vaginal Fingering, father daughter incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-01-29 02:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylace616/pseuds/ladylace616
Summary: Modern Day AU. Petyr & Lysa have a teenage daughter named Alayne. At her Aunt Cat and Uncle Ned’s anniversary party, her cousin Arya discovers a secret about her that will change her life forever. ((Please read tags; contains mature themes of child abuse, depression, incest, self harm))
Relationships: Alys Karstark/Jon Snow, Arya Stark & Bran Stark, Arya Stark & Original Character(s), Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Jon Snow & Arya Stark, Jon Snow & Robb Stark, Jon Snow/Original Female Character(s), Mentioned Bran Stark/Jojen Reed, Mentioned Jon Snow/Ygritte, Myrcella Baratheon/Original Female Character(s), Petyr Baelish/Lysa Tully Arryn, Petyr Baelish/Original Female Character(s), Sansa Stark & Original Female Character(s), Theon Greyjoy & Jon Snow & Robb Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Modern Day AU. Petyr & Lysa have a teenage daughter named Alayne. At her Aunt Cat and Uncle Ned’s anniversary party, her cousin Arya discovers a secret about her that will change her life forever.
> 
> **TAGS:** _Jon Snow/Original Character, Jon Snow/Alys Karstark, Catelyn/Ned, Lysa Aryn/Petyr Baelish, Sansa Stark/Theon Greyjoy, Petyr Baelish/Original Character, Sansa Stark & Original Character, Arya & Original Character, Arya & Bran, Arya & Jon, Child Abuse, Mental Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Abuse of a Minor, Mentions of Past Self-Harm, Self-Harm, Anxiety, Depression, Therapy, Family Incest, Father Daughter Incest, Incest, Angst, Dark, Mental Illness, Graphic Depictions of Mental Unwellness, Modern Day AU, AU, The Starks are Jon’s Cousins, High School AU, Anniversary, Single Mom, Celebration, Party, Anniversary Party, Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Acts, Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Explicit Sexual Material, Dirty Little Secret, Family Secrets, Secret Relationship, Keep It in the Family, Additional Tags to be Added_
> 
> **WARNINGS: Mature themes of child abuse, depression, self harm, and sexual molestation**
> 
> If you're not turned off yet, read on!

Visiting the Starks was a double edged sword, in Alayne’s opinion. 

She sat in the back of her father’s black porsche, quietly dreading their destination. While she personally enjoyed visiting her cousins the Starks, it made her parents angry to attend family functions. They resented them for their mansion. The Baelishes limited their visits to special birthdays and Thanksgiving. Today was Uncle Ned and Aunt Catelyn’s 20th wedding anniversary; a special occasion.

Alayne was disappointed that her mother was already letting herself get worked up by the celebration. She was in the front passenger seat berating her father, speaking shrilly.

“We’ve been married twenty years ourselves, but did we feel the need to throw such an ostentatious party just because?!” she demanded to know. 

As always, her father didn’t respond. He only tightened his grip on the steering wheel dangerously. The white of his knuckles made Alayne’s stomach queasy, knowing how anxious her mother was making him. He would need a release later, for sure. 

She hoped he could wait until they got home. After a few more minutes of her mother’s bitching, the chances didn’t look like they were in her favor. Alayne hatefully resented her mother in that moment. She squeezed her thighs together, knowing what would come later from all her incessant complaining. Her father would develop a dark cloud of misery around him before he would need to excuse himself. It was only a matter of time. 

While their house was nothing to sneeze at and both her parents drove imported cars, it just wasn’t enough in comparison to the Starks. It made her parents murderous with envy to have to spend time surrounded by all their nice things. Lysa personally thought that Cat held these functions just to rub it in her face that she married the better off bachelor.

The Stark’s mansion had a crescent driveway and the front of their house was jammed with cars. There was a huge banner hung under the entryway to the house that read, “Happy Anniversary, Ned & Catelyn!”

Lysa groaned. Petyr was rather terse with her as he got out of the car, slamming his car door. He opened the car door for Alayne to get out, and she slipped out without a word. All she wanted to do was visit her cousins, Sansa and Arya. She hoped they could keep her busy and out of her father’s clutches, at least for a little while.

When they walked into the entrance of the foyer, Arya and Bran went running past. Robb was the one to open the door for them and greet them. 

“Hey, watch out!” he called out to his brother and sister as they ran past. They were too intent upon the laser tag game they were playing with toy guns and vests on their chests to pay any attention.

Alayne peered into the den, hoping to see Sansa. She wasn’t disappointed when she spotted her near the family’s grand piano.

Alayne gave Robb a quick hug, and then she ventured away from her parents. Lysa asked to be taken to her sister. Petyr silently followed along as Robb obliged them.

She left them behind and ventured into the den. “Hey!” Sansa excitedly greeted her and rushed to embrace her. She was glad to see one of her favorite cousins. Alayne liked all the same girly things she did. She had wished when they were younger that they were sisters instead of her and Arya. The thought always made Alayne smile inwardly when she remembered it.

Alayne returned her embrace, and followed her back to the circle she’d been in. She was discussing something with Jon Targaryean and someone else. 

Jon gave Alayne an enthusiastic smile, and he tugged her into a one armed hug. She embraced him fully, wrapping her arms around him. She got a good whiff of his cologne and reluctantly pulled away.

Jon interrupted the conversation to make introductions. “Hey Alayne. This is our exchange student Theon,” Jon introduced the unknown young man. Alayne smiled prettily at the stranger and nodded her hello.

Lyanna Stark was at the party, chatting with her brother Benjen on one of the sofas in the living room. Rickon was playing in the backyard with their dogs Grey Wind, Lady, Summer, and Shaggy. Arya’s dog Nymeria had to be put down after she bit a little boy and he had to have reconstructive plastic surgery for his injuries.

Catelyn was in the kitchen, dictating things to the catering company. She was interrupted by Robb bringing her sister Lysa to her as requested.

“Cat!” Lysa exclaimed, greeting her sister enthusiastically. She hugged her sister. Catelyn couldn’t help but notice how much plumper she always seemed.

“I’m so glad you two could make it,” Cat addressed them both, much to Lysa’s displeasure. Her eyes narrowed and her fake smile faltered ever so slightly. 

“Hello, Cat. It’s good to see you,” Petyr smoothly replied.

“Oh yes, I love dragging this old ball and chain around with me,” Lysa jested in bad humor, and Catelyn grinned unsurely. 

It did not take long for Lysa’s appearance to grow wearisome for Catelyn. Lysa and her husband Petyr followed her around the party as she made her rounds. Lysa always had an awkward anecdote to share which raised eyebrows everywhere they turned. It did not take long for Petyr to find the open bar.

Everything seemed to get just a little more bearable with some alcohol in his system. He made sure to ply Lysa with drinks too, so she’d shut up maybe when she passed out. He didn’t care. 

The more Lysa talked and slurred her words, the more irritable Petyr became. She was ruining his buzz.  _ If only he could get away… surely…? _

Petyr made an excuse to go to the restroom. It was not technically a lie, but afterwards he did not go in search of his wife.

He went looking for his daughter. His cute, perky daughter who never told him no, I have a head ache. No, not until you nail that promotion. It made him angry just to think of some of his wife’s latest objections and stipulations.

Petyr had a few drinks under his belt as the party carried on. He finally found his daughter in one of the bedrooms upstairs. She was in Sansa’s room, if the color pink over everything indicated anything else.

“Alayne? Sweetling?”

Just the sound of his drunken voice made Alayne swallow nervously. Sansa was downstairs still talking to Theon. Alayne had asked if she had a bathroom she could use, and Sansa directed her up to her personal bathroom she shared with Robb. The one downstairs was occupied.

“Yes Daddy?” she asked. She always used his preferred name when it was just the two of them. People might say she was too old to call him her daddy, but that wasn’t even the half of it, sadly.

Petyr grinned salaciously, happy to find her alone. He turned and locked the door to Sansa’s room. “Where’s your friends?” he asked, referring to Sansa.

“She’s downstairs. But anyone could come up here, Daddy,” she said, darting a nervous look over his shoulder at the door. She longed to open it and run out. She didn’t want to deal with this shit right now. There wasn’t time and they could definitely get caught.

“Ssh,” he shushed her, and looked towards the bathroom door. “Come on,” he said, and he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the bathroom. He shut the door behind her, and then he pressed her up against it.

“I won’t take long, sweetling,” he purred at her, kissing her sloppily on the mouth. His mustache bruised her mouth, but she kissed him willingly. When he put pressure on her shoulders, she sank to her knees on the bathroom tile.

Anxiety started to overwhelm her. She didn’t need to be told twice when she already knew what he wanted. He undid his pants and let them fall around his thighs, then untucked his dick from his boxer briefs.

What they did not realize is that the bathroom door on Robb’s side of the bathroom was not closed all the way. Nor was Robb’s door locked.

Arya and Bran were really into their laser tag battle. Arya was huffing and out of breath as she rushed up the stairs, trying to elude her brother.

She was pretty sure he was still downstairs, but she had to act quickly. She ran into the first door available, which was Robb’s room.

The room was deserted, so she sank down behind the bed to wait for Bran. She would ambush him from the other side of the bed where he couldn’t see her.

She thought she was alone, until she heard a very manly groan. Arya stilled suddenly, and listened closely for the sound again. She noticed the light was off in Robb’s room, but the light in his bathroom was on…

Arya heard another sound. It was the sound of someone gagging, or choking. Arya crept towards the bathroom door, and peeked inside the slightly ajar door. 

She immediately wished she hadn’t.

Uncle Petyr was standing in the bathroom with his drawers down around his legs. He had his hands fisted in Alayne’s dark hair as he shoved his penis deep down her throat.

Alayne was crying, gagging on her daddy’s cock.

Suddenly, Petyr pulled away from her with a sigh of pleasure. His whole form relaxed, and Alayne sat there crying on her knees.

“Get up and get a hold of yourself.” Petyr sneered. “This is a party, for fuck’s sake.”

Arya tiptoed away, never seen.

She closed Robb’s bedroom door behind her. When Bran came barreling up the stairs right into her, she didn’t even register it right away.

“I got you!” Bran yelled.

“I think I’ve gotta talk to mom,” she told him.

“What for? I won, fair and square.”

“Shut up, stupid! Not about that. Do you know where she is? Did you see her down there?” she questioned him. 

“They’re about to cut the cake, down in the dining room,” Bran helpfully offered. “Does this mean you’re done playing?”

“Yeah, stupid.” 

Arya was already throwing off the vest. She balled it up and grabbed the gun, handing them off to Bran. “Put these up, would ya?” she asked absentmindedly, as she started down the stairs.

Sure enough, everyone was gathered in the dining room for a big picture when she came downstairs. There were cheers as her mom and dad cut the cake and had their pictures taken, shoving cake in each other’s faces like newlyweds again.

She thought they looked so happy, and now she had to ruin it all.

_ It’s not my fault Uncle Petyr is a pervert! _

Arya knew enough about sexual relations to realize that was what was happening. She’d seen dirty movies in the guestroom Theon occupied when she went snooping once.

Catelyn was handed a wet dish towel to wipe her face off, and Ned followed suit. Benjen made some joke that made everyone shout with glee. Arya stepped up to her mother’s elbow, tugging on her arm.

“Mom, I need to talk to you. Like now,” she urgently said to her. Catelyn was still smiling as she obliged her, letting herself be dragged away from the crowd. 

Arya pulled her into the kitchen, and didn’t stop there. She pulled her mother into the walk in pantry.

“For Seven’s Sake, Arya! Why all the secrecy?”

“Mom, I know this is supposed to be a happy day, but I have something to tell you. Something bad.”

“What is it?” Catelyn impatiently asked her. Arya was forever pulling pranks and trying to ruffle her feathers, so she took this statement as no exception.

“Mom, really,” Arya said, all signs of joking absent from her face. 

Catelyn stopped short, her face sobering as well at the expression on her daughter’s face. “What is it?” she repeated, more gently.

“I saw Uncle Petyr and Alayne. He was making her kiss his johnson, mom.”

There was silence for a moment as Catelyn digested what she’d heard.

“Surely you’re mistaken.”

“Mom! He had his pants down, and she was on her knees in front of him. I saw everything! She had his penis in her mouth!”

Catelyn’s hand rose to her chest. She stared down at her youngest daughter, stricken by the words she’d said. 

“It’s the truth mom, I wouldn’t lie about this,” she stubbornly said. “I’m worried about Alayne, she was crying! Why did Uncle Petyr do that to her?”

“He’s a very sick man, Arya. Please, do  _ not _ mention this to anyone. I will speak with your father. Stay here. He’ll want to speak to you, too.”

It wasn’t long before Catelyn dragged Ned into the room. What was once the happy occasion of their twentieth wedding anniversary became the serious task of keeping Alayne away from her parents and making sure she never went home with them again.

It was hard to keep the party going with so much action ahead of them. They would not approach Lysa and Petyr until they announced they were ready to go home for the evening. They still wanted to know what Alayne had to say, and resolved to go and find her.

Ned tasked Robb with keeping Arya busy away from the rest of the party, which meant he was privy to Arya’s confession and all that entailed. Catelyn and Ned had to go out and pretend to enjoy the rest of the party.

Alayne was still trying to wash down the bitter taste of him when Catelyn approached her.

“Alayne? I think we need to talk, dear. I haven’t seen you this whole party,” she lightly said, wrapping her arm around her shoulders familiarly. Alayne noticed they were heading not towards the rest of the party goers but away. 

Catelyn led Alayne up the stairs, claiming to want some private time with her only niece for a moment. Alayne was skittish, but went along willingly until they stopped in Catelyn and Ned’s master bedroom.

Catelyn shut the door behind them. 

“You know that I love you. You remind me so much of Sansa. You could be my own daughter. I want you to know that you can come to me for anything. Tell me anything. Really,” she said, grasping Alayne’s hands in hers when they sat upon the edge of the grey bedspread.

Alarm bells started ringing in Alayne’s head. 

“Now is there anything you’d like to tell me?”

“I’m okay, Aunt Cat.”

“How is school going?”

“It’s good,” she mumbled.

“Do you have a lot of friends?”

“No, not especially.” Visions of the other girls picking on her flashed through her mind’s eye.

“Are you in any clubs? Any after school activities?”

“I’m in choir,” she said.

“I’m sure you have a lovely singing voice, dear. How are things doing at home?”

Alayne shrank from the question. Wasn’t just one look at her miserable mother and father enough for anyone to see that it wasn’t a happy home? She could see the understanding start to take place in her aunt’s eyes, and it made her feel terrified.

_ Does she know?! _

“It’s… like usual. Mom and Dad are fighting all the time. She wants him to make more money, and he wants her to get off his freaking back. They argue all the time, can’t you tell just by looking? Does my Dad look like a happy guy to you?”

“What about your father, Alayne? Does Petyr take things out on you??”

“He would never hit me,” she said. “He loves me.”

Alayne started to cry. 

“It’s my mom,” she sobbed. 

To the casual observer, nothing was physically wrong with Alayne when you looked at her. Appearances can be deceiving. When she pulled up the sleeves to her dress, her arms were peppered in bruises and cuts. Self-inflicted cuts, and the bruises were in the shape of cruel fingers.

Catelyn gasped at the sight. She pulled Alayne against her to embrace her. She kissed her head and wondered how long this had been going on. She didn’t want to press the girl too hard, knowing now that things were even worse than she thought. Not only was Petyr molesting her, her sister was beating her!

All of Catelyn’s motherly instincts reared and she knew she would have to act. “I’m sorry, dear. I won’t let her hurt you anymore, or your dad,” Catelyn said. 

“My dad didn’t do anything,” she said.

“Honey, Arya told me what she saw. You musn’t be angry with her. This is not your fault; you’re just a child. Your father should never have touched you,” she said, revulsion clear in her tone of voice.

Alayne trembled. She didn’t have the guts to admit to her aunt that her dad wasn’t always a bad lover. He could be mean and distasteful at times, but there were other times he whispered her name and called her sweetling and treated her nice. He let her mother do what she would, but he would always try to soothe her later on. Alayne never realized that her father’s actions made her mother’s beatings worse; it was the same difference to her.

She had been abused by her mother for as long as she could remember. She could remember being yanked by the hair and screamed at. She could remember being dragged by her ear, her mother even ripping earrings out a couple of times over the years. She would style her daughter’s hair and everytime she flinched at a hard tangle, Lysa would smack her with the brush hard.

Lysa would grab her by the arms and scream in her face. She controlled all of the household with her rantings and ravings. She was supposed to be on medication, but Petyr didn’t make her take it. Petyr didn’t divorce Lysa because of her family money. She might have ended up with custody of Sansa despite her condition, so Petyr remained. 

Lysa installed a lock on Alayne’s bedroom door. She wouldn’t let anyone in, and Petyr would have to sweet talk his wife to let Lysa out of the room. She ranted and raved that she knew he was fucking her, why didn’t they just leave her alone?

Petyr never did have sex with Alayne. He did everything but. He fondled her young body and had her perform sexual acts on him. It started shortly after she got her period for the first time. She was eleven and budding early; she had just enough baby fat to be developing breasts. 

It wasn’t until two years of their “games” her father made up that Alayne started to understand what they were doing was wrong. It felt good when they did it together in the beginning, but as she grew up she became aware that her relationship with her father was not normal.

She didn’t care. Her mother kept her from having any friends. She wasn’t allowed to go places after school or have friends over to the house. She was the weird, wall flower type at her school until she tried out for the all girl’s school choir.

Her mother let her attend away functions and competitions. She started to make friends, but it turned out her way of connecting with her new friends wasn’t average. She liked to kiss and touch the other girls, and most of them were glad to experiment with her. 

It wasn’t until she developed an unhealthy fixation on one girl that her reputation was ruined. She had written love letters to the girl and slipped them in her locker at school. The girl was embarrassed when they were discovered, and started saying that Alayne was making it all up between them.

Alayne was ostracized again. She grew to resent her father’s caresses for making her want more. She stopped trying to make connections at school and took to eating her lunch in the library alone. That was when the cutting started, around the time she turned fourteen. She had been doing it for a year, and some of the cuts were fresh.

“My dad just touched me… he never… we never,” she tried to explained. She couldn’t bring herself to say the words. She had never slept with her father. Petyr always stopped short of violating her that way. He restricted himself to touching and pleasuring her without penetrating her. He taught her how to jack him off and use her mouth on him, since her miserable mother was never interested.

“I’m so sorry, baby,” Catelyn said to her. “He’ll never touch you again. I swear it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wanted to note that the worst has passed in regards to the parental abuse. From hear on out, it will just be mentions of Lysa's treatment of her for the most part. **Your usual warnings apply; past child abuse, eating disorders, disordered eating, depression.** Also, for the purposes of this fic Theon has been re-aged. He's Robb and Jon's age in this story.

Catelyn was true to her word. A place was prepared for her in Sansa’s bedroom. She shared a bathroom with Robb that opened on the hallway. Across the hall, Arya had a bedroom and then Bran and Rickon’s bedroom was next to hers. At the end of the hallway, there was the master bedroom and bath. Next to the master bedroom, there was a smaller room which was used as Ned and Catelyn’s study.

The Stark’s mansion was over large. There were two guest rooms on the ground level, one of which was occupied by Theon. The Starks had a den, living room, foyer, kitchen, dining room, and a billiards room. They had a drive in garage and a make-shift gym in the apartment above the garage. They had a glassed in swimming pool and hot tub accessible all times of the year, and even featured their own dry sauna. 

There wasn’t much from the old house that Alayne wished to retrieve. There were only some books and old sketchbooks her mother wasn’t aware she had that she was interested in getting back. She didn’t need the rest. 

Catelyn and Sansa took her on a shopping trip to the mall to find all new clothes. Sansa was only vaguely aware of what had happened to Alayne at first. She knew her uncle was a shifty person since she had caught him giving her long stares before, too. She knew her aunt was a bitch, too, but never suspected her of doing what left behind the marks on Alayne’s body.

Sansa was to learn the details first hand from Alayne over time. They shared a room and Alayne shared her secrets with her. When Alayne got changed at night, it was hard to ignore and not comment on the bruises on her arms, the marks on her upper thighs and arms. Her ribs showed, and she much too skinny with her clothes off.

Sansa was perturbed the first time she realized that Alayne was vomiting in the bathroom after meals. She broached the subject tentatively with her cousin, and Alayne tearfully confided in her.

Lysa was a cow that could eat as much as she wanted, but she criticised Alayne for growing more womanly over time. Her hips fanned out, and she gained a little weight which her mother would not condone. She locked her in her room for days, barely feeding her, and chastising her all the while. She had felt as though she was gorging herself recently at the Starks with all the access to food she never had before.

Alayne was given one of the many Stark vehicles and got her pick. She decided on a charcoal grey mustang and was happy she was going to be driving her and Sansa to school everyday. She was transferring from Oldtown Academy, a religious all girls school where they wore uniforms to Wintertown High. It was a public school the Starks attended. 

Arya, Bran, and Rickon all went to the same facility, so they rode the bus to school together. Before Alayne came along, Robb and Theon used to give Sansa a ride to the highschool. She usually got a ride home from school with a girlfriend since Robb had football practice after school.

Sansa took Alayne under her wing at school. Sansa was a rich girl part of the popular girl’s circle, and Alayne managed to fit in with them. The Starks had bought her new clothes, after all, so she had all the high dollar designs now, too.

Alayne came across as shy, but she was merely quiet and observant. She was quite sly and cunning from time to time. She had a way with words and was easy to like, once she opened her mouth. She managed to talk the girls out of trouble more than once when they were almost caught shoplifting.

Another time, she pretended to pass out and gestured for her friends to make a run for it while the security worried over her. She would show them that she had a medical alert bracelet, and by the time they calmed down the girls would be long gone. 

While Alayne was able to pretend theatrics, she did have a real medical alert bracelet. She suffered from anxiety and acute panic attacks. Although she did fake the panic attacks to suit her, they were incapitating when they occurred for real. 

As she grew more comfortable, her eating habits changed. She stopped binging and purging, and started self-restricting. She no longer felt the need to punish herself by cutting herself, away from the toxic influence of her parents. Unfortunately, the emotional damage they’d already caused was harder to escape.

-&&&-

Now that she lived with the Starks, she got a chance to get to know each of them better.

On the limited occasions she’d spent with her cousins before, she usually gravitated towards Sansa. They were both girly girls around the same age. She got enough of Sansa at school now however, hanging out with her clique, so after school she started to spend more time with Arya.

An added bonus of hanging out with Arya included Jon Targaryean. While he slept in Robb’s room on an inflatable mattress, it was Arya’s room that he spent another portion of his time in. He and Arya shared a lot of the same interests and finished each other’s sentences. They were very close to each other, and he liked indulging her tomboy interests.

Alayne was very interested in Jon. She had always had a crush on him from afar at family functions. It was hard not to with his curly black hair, trimmed beard hair, and kind brown eyes. He was easy on the eyes.

She was even more enamored with him at school. Not only was he popular, but he was a nice guy. He was on the football team, too, but he stood up for people when they were bullied. He didn’t let his teammates treat people badly in his presence. She had witnessed this when she saw him defending a fat boy that turned out to be his best friend, Sam Tarly.

She and Sansa spent time with Robb and Theon. Sansa had a huge crush on the Iron Islander which he reciprocated. They went to the movies together and Robb acted brotherly towards both Sansa and Alayne. He made her feel welcome in their little group.

Alayne liked spending time with Robb and Sansa more than Arya and Bran. Arya and Bran usually opted to do physical activities and liked to do a lot of running around. They were both into sports and liked to compete with each other. She found it easier to relate to Arya when she was on her own- they both shared interests in drama and history. They liked to play the same computer games.

Alayne became another built in baby sitter for Rickon. Rickon most often spent his time with his siblings Arya and Bran, but occasionally Alayne helped Sansa take care of him. Sometimes, Sansa wanted to go out and Alayne would remain behind to be the sitter.

Alayne lived for the nights that Jon visited. She was on cloud nine when he was around; every smile, every laugh. She catalogued every look and errant touch until she was quite convinced that he returned her affections.

It didn’t matter that she saw him together with his girlfriend Alys at school. When it was just them together at home, he only had eyes for her. She could tell he wanted her, the way her father had wanted her.

She was missing something in her life since her parents went away. They didn’t try to fight for Alayne, given that they knew Catelyn was after them for child abuse. Petyr was well aware of the abuse Alayne suffered at his wife’s hands, and did nothing to abate it. 

Alayne decided the something missing in her life was Jon Targaryean.


	3. Chapter 3

The bed was warmer than usual.

That was the first thought Jon had upon waking that fateful night. He realized, a moment later, that it was because he was currently snuggling another person.

Alayne was nestled into his side, her head resting on his chest. 

He started to stir, but then thought better of the situation. It would not do at all to wake Robb up- that would only embarrass everyone involved.

“Alayne?” he whispered her name, and she stirred beside him. Her hand slid down his chest and to the front of his boxer shorts. There was a convenient gap in the boxers, and her hand slid right into it before he could protest.

He didn’t really try to- he had been trying to get Alys to do this for ages. He bit his lip to keep from making a noise of pleasure as her slim hand wrapped around him.

“We should stop,” he whispered, making no move to stop her at all.

She grinned against his chest. She leaned forward a little and pressed a hot and hungry kiss against Jon’s lips. Her hand remained busy all the while, and Jon didn’t have the wherewithal to make her stop. He kissed her back.

-&&&-

The next time she cornered him, it was less of a sneak attack in the dark. 

It was early evening and everyone was awake at Stark Manor. He’d been watching a movie with Robb and Theon and decided to get up and take a piss.

He went to the bathroom, and when he opened the door to leave, Alayne was standing there. She eyed him hungrily and shoved him back into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it.

“I’ve been thinking about you, lover. I want that nice cock again,” she purred at him. Simultaneously, she leaned forward and kissed him, her hand snaking down to the front of his pants.

Jon pulled away. “Alayne! Stop it, we can’t be lovers! We’re practically related!” he urged her. She didn’t seem to care, as she fell to her knees in front of him. 

Why wasn’t Jon pushing her out of the way to escape the room?

He didn’t want to.

“You’ve still got a nice cock.”

“But I have a girlfriend, Alys!”

Alayne was busying herself unzipping him. She stroked his thighs through the denim material of his jeans and was quite satisfied when she noticed the bulge forming in his pants.

“Is she here now?” she asked, looking around, as she untucked Jon’s cock from his underwear and pants. His pants were around his ankles as she leaned forward and licked the tip of his dick. Jon couldn’t answer, his attention was so rapt on her mouth.

“I won’t tell if you won’t,” she murmured, right before she swallowed him deep down her throat. Jon cursed and his hand went to the back of her head against his will. He couldn’t seem to stop himself. He held her in place and gently fucked her face, rocking back and forth in time with the bobbing of her head.

_ No one has to know, _ he naively thought to himself. His eyes rolled back in his head as she continued. He should stop, but he was  _ so close- _

This time when he came, he didn’t stop there. He didn’t let her slink away in the dark like last time. This time, he tucked his cock away and pulled up his pants. Then, he was offering her a hand up. 

He kissed her. He could taste himself on her tongue, and that lewd thought made him bold. Jon kissed her feverishly, his hands roaming all over her. He groped her breasts and then his hands went around behind her to fondle her ass. He squeezed her once, and then he was lifting her up onto the bathroom counter.

She was wearing a simple pink sundress. When he hiked the dress up her thighs and felt her underwear, she was soaked through. He knelt down now, and was level with her hips on his knees. He peeled her panties down her legs and dropped them off to the side.

Alayne trembled with his every touch. He kissed her inner thigh, and then he was touching her. His tongue was firm and insistent against her, licking her and driving her wild. He used three fingers to finger bang her as he sucked on her clit, and Alayne bit her lip so hard she almost drew blood to keep from crying out. Theon and Robb were on the opposite side of the door. That was what made the sex so much more tantalizing.

When Jon stood, he pressed his fingers into her mouth for her to suck on. Alayne expertly did so, and Jon felt his cock twitch again at how sexy she looked. They didn’t say anything as they cleaned up, and Jon leaned down and collected Alayne’s panties. He handed them to her, but she took them from him and stuffed them in his pants pocket.

She didn’t say anything as she opened the door to Sansa’s side of the bathroom, and left him behind with his pocket full and a semi.

-&&&-

The third time he had her, Jon didn’t even pretend to protest. He knew he could have her, and that she wanted him in return. He was tired of waiting on Alys. He’d had a condom with her name on it in his wallet for the longest, and he wasn’t willing to waste it anymore.

When Alys crept into the bedroom late one night, he let her kiss him for a little while. They made out on the inflatable mattress, until Jon started to grow too hot and bothered.

He stood from the mattress and pulled her with him. Together, they crept down the stairs to the first floor. Across the hall from Theon’s room, there was an unused guest room. 

Jon barely had the door shut behind them before he pounced on her. Neither of them realized it, but this was going to be both of their first times with someone.

Alayne was giving the gift of her virginity to Jon. She adored him utterly and would have preferred no one else, family relation or no. She would do anything he asked, love him  _ no matter what _ .

Jon was able to get the condom in place with shaking hands. He was so excited, his cock rubbed at her wrong entrance for a moment before he realized it. He adjusted his package, and then he was straddling her and getting on top of her.

As Jon ferociously humped his first orgasm into her, panting into her neck from on top, she held him close to her with her legs wrapped around him. Her nails dug into his back. There would surely be marks the next day. Her hips followed his motion and they melded together perfectly, so that she pleaded with him. “Please don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop.”

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” she groaned as she came, shuddering around Jon’s member violently. He was far too gone to the sensation to realize what she was saying, and kissed her passionately as he spurt his seed into the condom. 

He collapsed on top of her, and their fate was sealed.

  
  


-&&&-

  
  


After he slept with her, things started to go downhill.

One night, she crept into Robb’s room and cut a lock of his hair. She didn’t say anything- he pretended to remain asleep. She didn’t crawl into bed with him. She sat on the floor beside his air mattress, staring at him. It was the first time he willed her to go away, and meant it.

She started to follow him in the hallways at school. That certainly didn’t escape his girlfriend’s notice. He tried to explain that she was having a hard time adjusting to a new school, but the lovesick look on her face didn’t fool Alys.

“You stay away from Jon!” Alys threatened her.

Alayne did not take kindly to that. That night, she came into Robb’s room with a knife. She was playing with it as she whispered to him, and the malicious glint in her eye made Jon regret everything he had ever done with her.

“She wants to get in between us, Jon. You need to end things with her, or I will,” she whispered. She pointed the knife at him with a serious expression on her face. She was in no way kidding and Jon stopped making light of the situation after that.

Alayne was certifiable, and he had stepped in it big time.

But Jon chose not to end things. He decided to confront Alayne outside of the house. Under the guise of taking her on a date, he drove her into the city for a dinner date. Little did she know, they would not be arriving at their final destination.

Instead, Jon pulled into a deserted parking lot at a public park near the Starks’.

“What are we doing here? Aren’t we going to Renly’s?”

“Sure, we are. I just wanted to talk to you first.”

“About what?”

“What are we doing here, Alayne?” He reached out to lovingly trace the swell of her cheek with his finger. “We can’t openly date. It’s too weird, we’re like cousins,” he said to her. “Everyone would think we were inbreeding.”

“But I love you, Jon.”

“I know, babe.”

“I don’t care what people say.”

“I know. But you should,” he told her. His brow started to furrow, and he became angry.

“Don’t you see?! I can’t keep seeing you like this. I don’t know any other way to tell you. I’m with Alys,  _ she’s _ my girlfriend. We can’t be together,” Jon said.

Alayne said nothing.

“Do you understand?” Jon peered closely at her face, but Alayne’s face was a mask of stony silence. She looked upset and on the verge of tears, her lip pouting. She finally managed a hoarse, “Can you take me home?”

“Is that what you want?”

Alayne darted a hateful, icy glare his direction. 

“Yes, take me home,” she tersely commanded, finding her voice. She didn’t sound weepy any longer. They didn’t speak the rest of the short ride back to Stark Manor. 

When he pulled up, Alayne jumped out of the car and slammed the door behind her. She didn’t look back as she walked up the drive to the front door. Jon watched her go with a wary eye. Somehow, he knew he was going to rue this decision one day.

Sooner or later.


	4. Chapter 4

Things escalated from that night on.

The following weekend, Alys was attacked. 

She never saw the face of her attacker. Her attacker snuck up behind her. She was leaving the mall after a night out with her girlfriends, and walking by herself in the parking lot.

She reached down into her purse, juggling her many shopping bags, looking for her keys. She didn’t notice the shadow fall over her as her attacker approached. 

Her attacker slammed her face first into her car and she heard the telltale crack of her nose breaking. She fell to the ground, and her attacker started to kick her in the ribs repeatedly.

Alys screamed and tried to protect her head and neck from the blows, curling into a ball. She wasn’t used to the pain from her broken bones, and she started to lose consciousness fairly rapidly. 

Her attacker left her on her back in the parking lot and abandoned her, snagging her many shopping bags in the process of fleeing.

The security guards found her there about ten minutes later when they did their rounds. 

They called an ambulance for Alys, and her parents were called to the hospital. She had fractured ribs and a broken nose, but she would survive the incident.

Jon knew that Alayne was the culprit.

It was only a matter of time before justice caught up to her.

Jon went to confront her again.

When he went to the Starks, Sansa and Theon were watching a movie with Robb in his room. Arya and Bran were engaged in some video game in her room. Rickon was watching a kid’s program in his and Bran’s bedroom. Ned and Catelyn were out for the evening. They were at some charity event.

Alayne was trying on clothes in Sansa’s room. 

“Have you lost your fucking mind? Are you crazy?!”

“She was in the way, Jon. Admit it, you needed me to get rid of her for you,” she calmly explained. Jon’s eyes turned wide and incredulous.

“Do you listen to yourself?!”

Alayne shrugged. She selected another top from the pile of clothes on her pull out bed. “This will look much cuter on me than her, huh?” she remarked, as she held it up against her for his approval.

Jon was across the floor and grasping her arms in hand, hard. She cried out and dropped the garment, saying, “Jon, you’re hurting me!”

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it?” he growled into her face. He yanked her against his chest so she lost her footing, and he crushed her against him. He gave her a bruising and punishingly hard kiss, and then pushed her onto the bed on top of the stolen goods.

“My attention? Is this what you wanted?” Jon demanded, and he plunged his hand down her pants. She was wearing sleep tights and nothing underneath, much to his excitement. He was confused if he was more righteously angry or seriously deranged and wrongly turned on.

He was a teenage boy. He ended up being the latter, and he pressed two of his fingers into her knuckle deep. He curled them inside of her so that she moaned, and he swallowed her sounds of pleasure as he kissed her again. His kiss was searing, unforgiving.

They were so into their activity, they didn’t hear Ned and Catelyn return for the evening downstairs. Ned went directly to their bedroom, but Catelyn had a question for Sansa.

Catelyn walked to Sansa’s room down the hall. She noticed all the other doors to her kid’s rooms were open, except for Sansa’s. She didn’t think anything of it as she approached it. She knocked twice, and then opened the door as we her usual habit. She didn’t wait for a response because Sansa generally didn’t have a lot of secret activities behind closed doors.

Who knew that better described her niece?

Catelyn opened the door to find Jon sitting beside Alayne on her pull out bed, his hand buried down her pants. Alayne’s eyes went wide as she cried out, “Aunt Cat!” 

“What do you think you’re doing?! Get off her, you bastard!”

“It’s not like that,” Jon tried to explain, all the while trying to put distance between him and Alayne.

“What is going on?” Ned asked, fresh from the master bedroom. He was in his boxers and night shirt. He’d heard his wife screaming and came right away.

“Get out of this house!” Catelyn shouted. “This instant!”

Ned caught sight of the stricken face of Jon. He looked between him and his wife. He frowned at her. “Cat, what the hell is going on?”

“Your nephew is defiling my niece!! Get him out of here, Ned!”

Jon pushed his way past Catelyn, out Sansa’s door, and into the hallway. Sansa, Theon, and Robb had come to watch when they heard all the noise, standing at the doorway to Robb’s room.

“I’m going, I’m going!!” Jon yelled. Before long, Arya and Bran came to the end of the hallway where Ned was. He could do nothing but watch as Jon fled down the stairs and out the front door. 

“What’s going on?” Arya asked.

“Just go back to your rooms,” their father commanded in his no-nonsense voice. Arya and the others did as they were told. 

Arya did hang by her slightly cracked open door, hoping to hear what she might be able to, though.

“Young lady, while you live under this roof, you will abide by our rules. We do not condone such behavior, not even in the slightest,” Catelyn lectured her.

“But we’re in love, Aunt Cat!” she insisted.

“That boy only wants one thing from you, you poor dear. He used you. He took advantage of you.”

“No,” she stubbornly persisted. “He wants to be with me,” she insisted. “And I want to be with him.”

“Please tell me that you haven’t-”

“We did, Aunt Cat. I told you, we’re in love!”

“Were you at least safe?”

“He wore a condom. Don’t worry,” she said.

“‘Don’t Worry,’ she says,” Catelyn said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I appreciate all the support for this fic! I updated the chapter count, as you might or might not have noticed. This is the last chapter, besides an epilogue I am mostly finished writing. This fic will be wrapped up by the end of the year. I hope you enjoyed this story!

Alayne’s infatuation with Jon was just her first secret that the family learned. 

It did not take long for the police to use mall security footage to help identify who Alys’s attacker was. She had stalked Alys all through the mall and there was a lot of footage available of her tracking the other girl. She followed her into the parking lot when she separated from her friends parked elsewhere.

The Karstarks pressed charges against Alayne. She was being charged with aggravated assault and would probably be sentenced to a juvenile detention center. Alayne became a sullen teenager dragging the whole family down. 

Jon no longer frequented the Stark Manor. Arya had hard feelings towards her cousin for causing Jon to go away. If she wanted to see him, she had to go with her father or Robb on the sly without her mother knowing. The result was they saw very little of the Targaryean.

Arya was heartsore without Jon. Robb, Theon, and Jon were all graduating in just a couple of short weeks and she was missing out on the last of her time with them. She resented Alayne terribly, and didn’t miss a chance to deliver belittling remarks whenever she could.

Catelyn still wanted to defend Alayne’s actions. She was terribly distraught over Alayne’s conviction. Alayne did not return for the last few weeks of the school semester. She hated that her daughter Arya was miserable without that damn Jon, and she hated that her son was leaving her for bigger and better things.

Sansa was especially sad to see Robb and Theon go. She still had two years of high school left. She tried to be happy for Jon, Theon, and Robb on their graduation night, but she saw before her a summer romance that would be over all too soon. Theon would go away to college and forget about her. 

Sansa resolved to enjoy the summer with her boyfriend. She felt the same way her mother did about Jon. She wasn’t sorry to see Jon be going and didn’t miss him around home. She was used to being on the receiving end of Arya’s ire, so she helped Alayne to cope with her sudden infamy in the house.

She was out on probation until they had the hearing. She was not allowed within a hundred yards of Jon Targaryean and Alys Karstark. 

Alayne spent her time babysitting Rickon a lot. Arya started spending more time out of the house getting into trouble. Bran was always at his best friends the Reeds’ house during that summer.

The tension could be cut with a knife at Stark Manor. Ned and Robb resented Catelyn for banning Jon from the house. Arya was equally upset with her and Alayne, both. Ned was disappointed that Catelyn was willing to disrupt the whole family dynamic for the sake of her trouble making niece.

The cut marks on Alayne’s wrists started to fade. There were no fresh cuts when she was admitted to the detention facility. She would remain there for sixteen months, a year if she had good behavior. She was going to receive mental health care and regular therapy to cope with her personality disorder. It was an expensive, exclusive all girl’s facility they managed to secure for her. Nothing but the finest in incarceration for a Stark relation.

Jon, Theon, and Robb parted ways at the end of the summer. Come August, Theon and Robb were bound for a university about an hour away from Winterfell. Jon had opted to go to a trade school in town. 

Sansa helped Robb and Theon pack their rooms up for the move. It was an emotional process for her to say goodbye to her oldest brother. She had just lost one of her closest confidants in Alayne, and now her brother  _ and _ boyfriend were leaving too.

The whole family gathered on the driveway to see Robb and Theon off. Robb hugged both of his parents and both his sisters. He ruffled Rickon’s shaggy hair and gave Bran an affectionate punch on the shoulder.

Sansa wasn’t ashamed to kiss Theon goodbye in front of the family. She hung on him for a last embrace, and he was embarrassed as he said goodbye to her. 

“Call me when you get there!” she called out.

They piled into the car. Robb honked the horn of his red jeep, and they were shortly out of range and turning the corner to a new destination that awaited them.

Ned gave Catelyn’s arm a gentle squeeze as she cried, watching her baby go.

  
  


-&&&-

  
  


Arya thanked the old gods and the new that Jon had not moved away like her brother.

  
  


She still resented the fact that even though Alayne didn’t live with them any longer, Jon still wasn’t allowed around the house. Ned had picked Arya up from school this afternoon with the promise of letting her spend the day at her Aunt Lyanna’s house where Jon lived.

Ned and Arya went to visit Jon. Ned could understand how the situation had gotten out of Jon’s hands. He was once a teenage boy, too. He did not condemn Jon for his lapse in judgement, getting involved with a girl with issues. It was hardly her fault that she had inherited some of her mother’s mental issues.

Ned and Lyanna chose to have some coffee and chat in the kitchen. Arya followed Jon back to his bedroom, where he had been watching a movie.

Jon’s room was much cleaner than Robb’s room at home. His room was black and white themed with hints of red. There was a red beanbag chair on the floor by his gaming chair, and Arya easily fell into it.

Jon sat down in his computer chair across from her, and handed her a remote control. They were going to play a fighting game. 

“I’ve missed you. Stupid Alayne, messing everything up,” she mumbled.

“Don’t blame her. It’s a two way street. I let this happen, too.”

“Aren’t you mad at her, Jon?”

“No. She doesn’t deserve that.”

“But mom and dad are so mad at each other about her, and we never get to see you anymore,” she lamented.

“Alayne didn’t choose to be the way she is. You shouldn’t hate her for something she can’t help,” he explained.

“She couldn’t help but to act crazy?”

“Something like that.”

“But she hurt Alys! You guys had to break up.”

“Uncle Ned says she’s getting medication now. She’s getting help. She’ll be alright,” he said.

He hoped.

-&&&-

  
  


**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the epilogue!


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

  
  


**Five Years Later**

  
  


During her incarceration, Petyr and Lysa were brought up on charges of child abuse and sexual molestation. Lysa was sentenced to ten years in a women’s penitentiary, and Petyr fifteen years in a state penitentiary. If Alayne was lucky, they would serve at least five to ten years and she would be an adult by the time they got out.

As much as she hated to admit it, Alayne benefitted from the experience of accepting the consequences of her actions. In the detention facility, she was given regular therapy appointments twice weekly by a kind hearted blonde woman named Dr. Tarth. She was also prescribed medication for her personality disorder, which she was dismayed to be finally diagnosed with during her incarceration. 

Alayne was released from the detention facility exactly one year after her sentence was passed. She got out on probation and dealt with her surly probation officer, Clegane. 

Clegane was able to hook Alayne up with a job through a rehabilitation program. He secured her a job at an outlet book store’s coffee shop. 

She had no way of knowing that the day she started working at the coffee shop was the first day of the rest of her life. She met and got along with all her co-workers, young and old. But the two she got along the best with were two cousins who happened to be best friends; Shireen and Myrcella Baratheon.

Shireen worked the book store and Myrcella was a fellow barista. Alayne and Myrcella often worked shifts together. They got to know each other very well. Alayne discovered they had more in common than just their love of old books and coffee.

Myrcella’s parents were both alcoholics. Her older brother was emotionally abusive to her and her younger brother. Her father was physically abusive to her mother. She came from a complicated family history, as well. She was in a unique position to understand the other melancholy girl the way no one else could.

At first, Alayne stayed at Stark Manor when she got out. She felt that she wore out her welcome pretty quickly though now that she was no longer a minor. Sansa was off to college, and what was she going to do with herself? 

When Alayne no longer felt comfortable in the Stark home, she decided to move in with Myrcella as friends. Their friendship blossomed, and eventually they started dating. 

Alayne separated herself from the Starks in her new life. She still visited for holidays and special occasions, but it seemed that the family had slowly started to include Jon again over the years so she stepped back.

It wasn’t until last year, the year Sansa got married, that Alayne started to come back around to the Starks. Sansa was married to Theon and requested she be one of her bridesmaids, so the family got used to her being around again. She and Myrcella were invited to the holiday festivities after that, and had been welcome ever since.

The Stark Manor’s driveway was packed with cars once again. 

Alayne and Myrcella entered the Christmas party wearing their matching ugly Christmas sweaters that Myrcella insisted upon. They were greeted by a very pregnant Sansa, who looked about ready to burst with child. She was hoping for a girl.

Lyanna had remarried and she brought her new husband. Robb was still an eligible bachelor and thus unattached for the holiday season.

Jon had a new girlfriend, a red head by the name of Ygritte. She wasn’t good enough for him, that much Alayne readily saw. The redhead had one side of her head shaved and tattoos up and down her arms. 

Bran’s boyfriend Jojen was never far from arm’s reach. Arya wasn’t home for the holiday this year because she was studying abroad. Alayne missed her. Arya had forgiven her when she rejoined their lives for Sansa’s wedding a year ago, so there was no longer any bad blood between them.

She has a job. She’s on medication. She has a loving family to spend the holidays with again. She has the best girlfriend a girl could ask for- what more could she wish for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoyed the ride :)! I have enjoyed writing Alayne's character and would love to continue with her. I've considered writing a prequel to the story.... tell me what you folks think!


End file.
